You're Better Than Kimchi
by PandaWolfOtaku
Summary: South Korea's a dork. A stupid but playful dork. But no one thinks he's stupid enough to fall for the world's most terrifying nation; Belarus. Call him insane, but hes in love with the girl of insanity. And South Korea would LOVE to make her his own personal kind of "kimchi".
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! It's me again! So yes, I adore KorBel! But the problem with it is there are NO fanfics for this shipping! It's a great shipping! So ya, lack of fanfics for this shipping has inspired me to do this. This will be at least ten chapters long, possibly more. Just let me know if you like how its going! This story is in South Korea's POV. Remember, review please! Your opinions are very much appreciated! :3**

I ran out of the conference room. At long last the meeting was finally over! Meetings were NOT originated in Korea. I hurriedly ran to my room, grabbing my Ipod, I hooked it onto the speakers. Coup D'etate by G-Dragon blared from the speakers as I started to play Halo: Reach. I went on online multiplayer with Alfred and Hong Kong.

"Dudes why do I hear freakin' Chinese rock music coming from one of your guys' headsets?", Alfred asked. What a retard! "Its fucking K-Pop dumbass!", I growled, shooting him in the head. "Wow! Real mature Yong Soo!", America retorted sarcastically. **"**Hey guys. How long should we like, play?", we heard Hong Kong ask. "As long as we want, Da-ze~! Duh!", I replied. "Ya! Get with the mojo Li-Xiao!", chirped America.

We played for almost two hours before America had to go break up a fight between France and Britain and Hong Kong went out to go eat dinner with Iceland. That left me alone. Sighing, I walked out of my room. The first thing I saw was a running, panicking China, followed by a love struck Russia who was also panicking. How the hell is Russia panicking!? I felt my stomach rumble and immediately I thought of kimchi.

Hell yeah! Kimchi time! I pranced to the snack room, my mouth watering at the thought of stuffing my face with kimchi. Kimchi originated in Korea!

Eating my favorite food, I was pondering on what made Russia panic. What demonic being of Hell could've frightened the…well…the demonic being of Hell, Russia?! "weird.", I thought outloud. I continued to eat the pickled cabbage with a bowl of steamed rice.

"Dammit!" I grunted as I finished my beloved snack. I stood up, going to get some more but as I turned around, I hear China running and screamin, still followed by a lovesick and panic struck Russia. They were still running!? Its been a half and hour! Then again, Russia is Russia and China does like to keep fit. He even makes the rest of the Asians keep fit. But seriously, who was chasing them? Now I know Russia was the cause of China's fear but what about the cause of Russia's fear?

"Big Brother~! Become one with me, Big Brother~!" Belarus. Of course. The only being in the universe that's more terrifying and possibly more deadly than Russia.

I then saw her run past me, following them, four knives in each hand. Yup, I'm terrified by her. But I watched her go bye as she chased my about-to-piss-himself-brother and I'm-in-love-but-don't-wanna-see-my-sister Russia.

I may be horrified by her but Buddha help me she. Is. Fine. No, more than fine! if I wasn't so scared of her I would totally try to get with her. I find her intimidation to be quite sexy! And I should know. Sexiness originated in Korea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the very late update. School's been a pain in the ass! . but the year is almost over and I will have 2 whole months to write stories for you, my darlings! Hope you enjoy! –Panda :3**

"Yong Soo, get your lazy body up, aru!" I groaned as Aniki forcefully rolled me out of my comfy bed, "The meeting starts in ten minutes, aru!". While China was barking at me, I grieved over the fact that it was morning and I was forced to be awoken from my peaceful slumber. I sighed heavily, forcing myself to sit up. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up, got some fresh clothes, and went into the bathroom to change for the day.

After getting dressed, brushing my teeth and fixed my hair, I couldn't help but remember my sexy dream last night. I sat down on my currently made up bed, courtesy of China, and started eating my morning bowl of white rice and noodles. I lazy looked up, and was in my memory of my dream;

A party was going on at the Kirkland residence and of course I was going! Parties originated in Korea for crying out loud! Entering the estate, I immediately heard British rock music blare from the speakers as America was DJ-ing. Ugh, talk about a poor taste in music! Put on some MBlaq please! The room with dimly lit and there was conversations, laughter, and some cussing mixing in with the music. Hong Kong and Iceland were making out, France pulled a pissed of Britain into a closet. I shivered, not wanting to think about what they were going to do.

I pranced to the food table, feasting my eyes on the glorious food. There were finger sandwiches, burgers, a fruit and veggie tray, but no Kimchi! "Dammit!", I murmured. I decided to suck on a strawberry, sitting down on the couch. I was bored out of my mind! I sighed when my phone died. I forgot to charge it earlier today… I was sucking on my strawberry until something caught my eye; I could see Belarus slowly walk upstairs, into a room. My curiosity getting the best of me, I followed her.

Slowly peeking inside of the room, I saw something that I hoped my eyes weren't screwing with me; Belarus was changing out of her usual dress, into the sexiest pair of black lingerie that I have ever seen. My eyes wide, I covered my nose, thinking I was going to get a nosebleed, but my blood had other ideas. My heart racing, I held in a groan as I felt an erection forming. Damn I wanted her. The way her hips swayed as she walked. Her hair cascading down that flawless skin, holy shit I was high off of arousal.

Licking my lips nervously, I slowly prowled into the room, my sexy inner beast was going mad at the sight of her. I hugged her around the waist, my front against her back, my boner pressing up against her as well, I ghosted my lips against her creamy neck, and with a husky, low tone, I whispered, "Damn girl, how long will you keep teasing me like that~?". With a sly smirk, she starts to ever so slowly, starts grinding my hard on, replying "I wanted to test you~. I've been waiting so long for you~." My cocky ego causes me to smirk, groaning," Really now~?" she slowly nods, giving me a seductive and playful smile. "Well? What are you waiting for~?", her voice lowers abit more, "Come and get it then~…"

"SOUTH KOREA, ARU!" I leaped about five feet in the air as China snapped me out of my trance. "Hurry up, aru!" "Oh, coming Aniki!" I stumbled out of my room, and followed China, Japan, and Hong Kong to the conference room.

Getting into my seat, I couldn't help but stare at Belarus from the corner of my eye. She was right behind Russia, causing him to tremble in fear. I smiled, remember "our" time at the party. Even though it was only a dream, it didn't change the fact that I loved her. she surely is better than Kimchi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap! Over 100 views for this fanfic! I'm so proud! ;) enjoy my lovlies~. –Panda :3**

Maybe flirting with her wasn't such a good idea… I managed to roll out of the trash can, groaning as I did so. Shaking off a banana peel from my hair, I staggered towards my room. Man did she have the strength of well…Germany probably! Love truly did hurt. And I mean HURT. Scavenging the kitchen for some Kimchi or painkillers, I remembered how scarily sexy Belarus was. Man my heart pounded from both exhilaration from her throwing me and from her goddamn sex appeal.

Holy mother of shit she was hot. If she was a siren then I was a sailor. She had seduced me in the most simplest of ways; from the way she walked, swayed her hips, flipped her hair and how she talked. Great Buddha that accent of hers was alluring. It turns me on just by thinking about it! And her cutest little frown she has 24/7. If only she smiled… I bet she would seem like a goddess that fell down to earth.

A sex goddess at that. Or at least I dreamt she was. No matter. She was gorgeous either way! Man, the way her eyes sparkled made me feel fireworks in my heart. Those perfectly soft lips molding against mine in a glorious kiss. Our lips moving in sweet, slow motions. Her tongue playfully dancing with mine. But I wanted those lips somewhere else… The very thought of her licking down my stomach, tracing my muscles with the tip of her warm, wet tongue, playfully flicking it dangerously close to my groin. Licking around my manhood as if it were some drippy ice cream on a hot summer day. While she would lick my member, I would thread my fingers into those beautiful pale blonde locks. Her hair made silk seem like sand paper.

I could just feel those creamy colored hands roam my heaving chest. Her lips slightly curving into an innocently sexy smirk. I could just hear her moans of pleasure as I would thrust my erection into her-

"Like, nice boner you got there." I snapped out of it, looking dumbfounded at Hong Kong. Soon I realized how painfully my pants seemed to feel. Looking down at my lap I quickly covered my hard on with the first thing I saw; an empty bowl. "Oh, hey Li-Xiao. What are you doing?", I asked my younger brother. "Well for starters, I'm like never gonna use that bowl ever again.", his monotone voice was clear and emotionless as always. I nodded with a reply of "mmm." He looked away, than back at me.

"So what were you thinking of?", he asked. I casually replied, "Someone." "Belarus again?", he quirked an eyebrow up at me. "How do you know?", I asked quizzically. "I see the way you look at her. You love her, don't you?" I slowly nodded. "Yeah. I am." "Have you told her yet?" I looked down a bit shamefully, softly retorting, "What's the point…? She…loves someone else." God those words stung. "Well its worth a try. You never know, bro. unless…you're scared." I sneered at the small glint of playfulness and taunting in his brown eyes "Hell no! Im Yong Soo is NEVER scared, Da-ze!" I had a slight growl in my voice.

"Then confess. Like I said, It's worth a shot." I looked at him and nodded confidentially. Yeah, it was worth a shot! I cant keep hiding my feelings for her. if I do, I'm probably going to explode! "Alright. I'm telling her tomorrow!" No more hiding my feelings and fantasies. She HAS to know that there is someone better for her than Russia! And I promise you, Natalya, I'm that someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy~. -Panda :3**

I need to confess to her. soon. But, will she even listen? All that goes through her mind is marrying that goddamn vodka creeper. Easy there Yong Soo. Just go up to her and tell her how you feel. Yeah, this just might work!

As I walked closer and closer to her room, I was sweating gallons. Damn, how much sweat do I have in my body!? No matter. All that matters is that I tell Belarus how insane I am for her. the closer I got, the farther it seemed. Maybe I should turn back. No! this is your chance. Don't be a wussy!

I exhaled nervously and deeply as I stood at the front of the door. This was it. I closed my eyes and forced down a swallow. Good Buddha I was nervous… I kept on debating to turn back or not. What if she ultimately rejects me and causes me to be at the ER for the next month. You know at this point, it doesn't really matter. I just got to get this off of my chest. I need to have the satisfaction of at least telling her. Man, this stuff is hard! Half of me is telling me to go back to my room, play video games, eat kimchi, and finish watching new K-Dramas. But the other half is gluing me to this area like some psychological magnet. I wanted to turn my ass around and save my emotions and body from pain. Yet I couldn't leave when I'm so close! All I have to do is knock on the door. Just knock. That's it. Oh, and talk to her. knock, talk, then leave. Seems legit.

Okay South Korea, you got this! I slowly picked up my hand, my hand in a tight fist. I didn't knock, I just kept my hand up. I started sweating again. I could hear my heart pounding in the throat. Was this normal…? My knuckles turned white, and I still didn't move. I shut my eyes tightly, mustering enough courage to knock on her door. I listened, I heard a few hushed, yet loud whisper yelling, but I paid no heed to it. Finally I moved my fist. I heard the soft impact of my fist against the wood.

From such a small, insignificant sound, my ears started ringing. _BAM_! I saw blackness, then weird as hell patterns. I felt something solid and hard smack into my face. I wanted to yelp but nothing came out. Not even a whimper. Not even a second I heard, in a Russian accent; "ST-STAY AWAY FROM ME…!" followed by a; "BUT BIG BROTHER…! I LOVE YOU! WHY CANT YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE FOR YOU!?"

Yup. Of course… I felt immense pain in my face, and I started to black out. The last thing I felt and heard, was my head thudding against the floor. Then I couldn't feel anything.

After for what seemed like a few seconds, my eyes slowly started to blink open. I groaned from soreness, slowly, struggling to sit up. I winced at how sore my nose was. I held up an oject on my head. It was cold and abit watery in the inside. It was an ice pack. I blinked a few more times, examining my surroundings. I wasn't in the hallways of the conference building, instead I was in China's room. I tried to listen for anything, but I was all alone. I couldn't feel my nose. Curious, I slowly brought my fingertips up to my nose, slightly touching it.

I hissed in pain, my face screwing up. I could feel a smooth bandage on it. Fuck my nose bridge was broken.

"Don't touch it! Want it to break even more?" I turned my head abit too quickly to the source of my nose. My head hurt a little, but I ignored it. I then saw Taiwan. "Mei…?", was all I was able to croak out. "Good evening 'Sleeping Beauty.'", she replied abit sarcastically. "How long was I out?", I asked. "For a good hour I suppose. Wow, that door got you good, huh? Hong Kong found you out like a light near Belarus' door, so him and China carried you here. What were you doing near her door?" I blinked, and looked down. "Oh, so, Li-Xiao WAS telling the truth about you liking Belarus! Were…you going to tell her?" I looked up at her and slowly nodded.

"Well, you deserved to get smacked in the face if you were going to go to her looking like _that_!"


End file.
